the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Estranged Fellowship Of The Turkey
The Estranged Order of the Turkey, also known in times past as the Holy Order of the Turkey, the Brehtren of the Most Noble Order of Turkeys, and originally simply the Order of the Turkey, is a special interest group operating within the Sons of Liberty. This bizarre league of individuals are people who have recieved the Medal of the Turkey for helping to continue the legacy of Benjamin Franklin both through current forms of media as well as entering the Trials of the Turkey. Benjamin Franklin, Order of Infinity, was one of the founding members of the Sons of Liberty, and is easily one of the more colorful an noteworthy founders of the United States of America. The Order of the Turkey originally began as a simple fraternity of friends and associates of Frankline (of whom he had many) who would meet together to discuss current events and enjoy the company of like-minded people. No one is sure who coined the name for the group, although given his eccentric nature, it is entirely possible that Franklin himself named the group after his beloved animal. Franklin, who had years before used primitive batteries to quick-fry live turkeys using cables, had had a near-death experience after he accidentally touched one of the live cables and gave himself a near fatal jolt of electricity. Afterwards, it is said, Franklin used the turkey as his personal symbol and even advocated for it being named the national animal, rather than the American Bald Eagle. Modern humorists like to quip that Franklin was 'warmed up' to the turkey thanks to the flow of current passing through his body accidentally on that fateful day, but that is debatable. After Franklin's passing, the Order of the Turkey became something of an historical society, collecting and archiving artifacts and writings related to Franklin's life. However, in time, Franklin's position as a Founding Father became uniquely threatened, or so the Order felt. Franklin, who had never operated as a civilian, and had not fought in any of the major battles, was never given center stage in any of the great retellings of American history. Men like George Washington, Ethan Allen, and the Lexington Greens were known by everyone, but Franklin often was given only a secondary place, a supporting character. Members of the Order of Creators (Franklin's original Order) and Theists soon began to feel a need to create an impetus to return Franklin to his rightful place as one of the true founders of the nation (and of the SoL Chapter). To do this they invented the Medal of the Turkey, a goofy reward for people who have emulated Franklin through wacky inventions and spreading awareness of Franklin's life. The Trial of the Turkey is a special event held every three years where participants are given a simple task which they must accomplish using over-the-top engineering skills. The task itself is often quite mundane, such as daming a river or repairing a home, but the participants are graded on whether they can invent something to do the job for them, and how good the invention in terms of creativity, efficiency and flamboyantness. Category:Sons Of Liberty Category:Creator